The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Beyond Glory’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Beyond Glory’. Hosta ‘Beyond Glory’ was discovered by the inventor as a non-induced, naturally-occurring, whole-plant mutation in a batch of tissue cultured propagated Hosta ‘Old Glory’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,503 in a greenhouse at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in spring of 2010. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2014 and also by careful shoot tip plant tissue culture with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant. ‘Beyond Glory’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants of Hosta ‘Beyond Glory’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.
Hosta ‘Beyond Glory’ was first asexually propagated from a single select plant in 2013 by careful, sterile, shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.